CATS(thevictorproduction style)
the victorproduction's spoof of cars plot a race about cats is starting where the winner nermal is going to leave the cat race. next is pokey who never got that trophy from the cute kitty. a new rookie Lil BUB joins racing. near the finish line in the last lap Lil BUB ties with pokey and nermal. a tie breaker race will be held in California. soon Lil BUB gets lost where Odie a dog chases Lil BUB where he crashes. odie puts Lil BUB to prison where he also meets Persnikitty a cat. later Persnikitty brings Lil BUB to the town's court where the cats hate and don't like what Lil BUB did to the road. later comes the town's judge (Grumpy cat) wants to kick out BUB for ruining the main road. however Arlene the town's attorney disagrees. she wants BUB to fix the road for no traffic problems. Lil BUB finishes the road. however it is awful . later Grumpy cat comes to BUB and tells to make the road good. not make it worst. Lil BUB says that he is a cat racer. this surprises Grumpy cat. he to have a little race. it opens as a 1 lap cat race. as Lil BUB goes racing Grumpy cat goes along with Persnikitty . while Lil BUB races he tries to make a perfect turn but spins out and falls into the cactus. later BUB is taken out by Persnikitty. later Lil BUB is sent back fixing the road. the next day the cats are very surprised seeing the road. Grumpy Cat finds Odie where he lets Lil BUB make the turn. somehow BUB crashes into the cactus again. while fixing the road Arlene invites BUB to stay at the motel. the next day Lil BUB comes to Grumpy Cat's clinic just to find Odie in it. Lil BUB goes angry away. when he throws a can into the garage he hears a loud noise. as he enters the garage he learns that Grumpy Cat was a cat racer. he finds a trophy. looks somewhere else and BOOM! two more trophies. Grumpy Cat sees BUB. he throws him out of the garage. at the v8 café where Arlene takes BUB to a ride. when they park BUB and Arlene look at the interstate Arlene tells a story about the town: long ago down there the interstate didn't even exist. the cats were going in a different way. they didn't drive on it to have a great time. the town got bypassed. just to save ten minutes of driving. later a bunch of cows come from the cow tipping. Lil BUB chases a cow but is later distracted by Grumpy Cat. Grumpy Cat shows his reel racing after all the cat racing. Grumpy Cat runs away from BUB. BUB asks why did Grumpy Cat leave the cat race. Grumpy Cat tells about his big wreak . that time BUB finishes the road. however he later helps out the folks. but however BUB is found and is taken to his cat race. in the cat race Lil BUB couldn't stop thinking of the town where he is later spun out by pokey. on BUB'S radio he sees that Grumpy Cat has became BUB'S new crew chief. once pokey spins Lil BUB out. however Lil BUB does some backwards driving which is a trick of Persnikitty. later as Lil BUB is spun out again Lil BUB does one of Grumpy Cat's racing moves. the cat race is about a big company which is the sponsor that cats race for. the winner gets sponsored.near the finish line pokey rams into nermal which causes nermal to crash. seeing this Lil BUB stops near the finish line. pokey takes first place. Lil BUB brings nermal to the finish. though pokey won the race keyboard cat refuses to sponsor pokey and instead Lil BUB for the good sportsmanship. but BUB turns it down. and asks for one favor. a helicopter ride for Persnikitty. BUB returns to the town...THE END cast *Lightning McQueen - Lil BUB(Lil BUB n friendz) *Doc-Grumpy Cat(Grumpy Cat's worst Christmas ever) *Sally-Arlene(Garfield:The Movie) *Mater-Persnikitty(Garfield:The Movie) *Sheriff-Odie(Garfield And Friends) *Radiator Springs Residents/Dinoco 400 racers-M.E.O.W.S.(Cats and Dogs:Revenge of kitty Galore) *The Delinquent Road Hazards-MacDougall twins (Cats and Dogs:Revenge of kitty Galore) *Chick Hicks- pokey(The Misadventures of Grumpy Cat and Pokey) *King-Nermal (Garfield:The Movie) *Mr.Tex-Keyboard cat *Harv and Mack-Mike Bridvasky (Lil BUB and friendz) Category:Ideas Category:Cars Spoof Movies